Merry christmas merry merry christmas
by KuroIChio
Summary: Seluruh daratan Jepang heboh karena kedatangan seorang anak perempuan misterius... kira-kira apa yang di lakukannya sehingga membuat hal itu terjadi? dan apa tujuannya ya... [Christmast fic *aku tau udh telat*] #enjoy


**Merry Christmas merry mery Christmas**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara ©CAPCOM**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, bitHumor.**

**Pairings : MasaItsu, SasuKasu,MasaYuki, KenKasu, NagaIchi, IeMitsu, KeiHan, MotoMoto, SasuKoju, RanmaItsu.**

**Warning! : Typo, OOC, OC, Sho-ai,dan humor agak garing *bangetmalah**

**.**

***Happy Reading***

**.**

"Merry Christmas merrymerry Christmas…!" Seru salah seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepanjang bahu dengan riang.

"Kau ini senangsekali…" Kata seorang anak perempuan lain berambut putih dikuncir dua sebayanya.

"Haha, tentu saja. Inikan Natal!" Jawabnya riang.

"Aku tidak mengerti,sebenarnya Natal itu apa sih?" Tanya bingung.

"Oh iya.. Itsuki-Chan kan berbeda keyakinan dengan ku…" Perkataan itu semakin membuat Itsuki bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Begini, kalian orang Jepang kebanyakan memiliki keyakinan terhadap Shinto atau pemujaan terhadap Dewa Matahari. Sedangkan aku yang berasal dari luar memiliki salah satu keyakinan kepercayaan terhadap Yang Maha Kuasa yaitu, Tuhan" Jelasnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti..lalu soal Natal itu, apa?" Tanya Itsuki lagi.

"Natal adalah haridimana Yang Maha Kuasa yang kami percayai lahir… Dan biasanya orang-orang dari asalku merayakannya dengan berbagi kebahagiaan terhadap semua orang.."Jelasnya."Berbagi kebahagiaan?"

"Hm.. Biasanya ditujukan kepada setiap orang dengan cara memberi hadiah. Um… Istilahnya semacam bertukar hadiah." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit mengangguk.

"Oh, begitu.. lalubiasanya hadiah seperti apa yang di berikan?" Tanya Itsuki lagi semakinpenasaran.

"Ah, itu kau bisa memberikanya pada keluarga, teman, saudara, bahkan orang yangsering berkelahi denganmu sekali pun juga tidak masalah, jika kau merasa bosan terus berkelahi.. hahaha" Jawabnya. "Dan ditambah lagi jika hadiah yang kau berikan itu disukai oleh orang yang kauberi, maka kau akan merasakan sebuah makna yang mendalam. Itulah yang membuat natalmenjadi istimewa." Tambahnya lagi.

"Hm jadi begitu.. aku mengerti.." Kata Itsuki seraya mengangguk-angguk tanda ia sudah menerti. Kemudian seorang akan laki-laki dengan pakaian serba ungu dan rambut depannyasengaja di kuncir keatas menghampiri mereka. "Itsuki-Chan, ini yang terahkir."Katanya lalu meletakkan sekarung padi di atas gerobak yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih Ranmaru-Kun."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Merry christmas!"Jawab anak perempuan itu girang.  
>"Meri-apa? Apa artinya?" Tanya Ranmaru bingung.<p>

"Artinya 'Selamat Natal!' " Jawabnya lagi. Ranmaru pun di buatnya semakin bingung. Ia pun hendak bertanya lagi , namun..

"Ne~ Itsuki-Chan ayo-ayo cepat. Kita ke Oushuu!" Katanyabersemangat sambil mendorong tubuh Itsuki.

"E-eh, i-iya, minna! Semuanya sudah selesaikan! Ayo berangkat!" Perintah Itsuki.

"Dah Ranmaru-Kun~ '_Merry Christmas merry merry christmas_'!"Katanya lalu mengikuti Itsuki… meniggalkan Ranmaru .

Ramnaru pun menegok pada sisikanannya "Ne~ Oji-San.." panggil Ranmaru. Orang itu pun menengok padanya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Apa kau dengar pembicaraan mereka tentang Natal?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, itu…"

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke Oushuu Itsuki yang duduk di atas gerobak melihat tingkah temannya yang kegirangan sambil menyanyikan kata-kata yang sama setiap kalinya, dan membuatnya semakin senang.

"Merry Christmas, merry merry Christmas! Hahaha!" . Membuat Itsukitersenyum melihatnya, setiap kali ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hehe.. kau itu senang sekali ya.."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau tidak senang, di saat kau bisa berbagi kebahagiaan di hari yang bahagia ini!" Jawabnya antusias. Itsuki yangmendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Dan sementara itu di istana Oushuu, nampak seorang laki-laki tengah berlatih pedang, dengan terus mengayuhkan pedangnya. Sampai sesi latihannya di intrupsi oleh seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya."Masamune-Sama." Orang yang bernama Masamune itu pun menghentikan ayunan pedangnya, lalu menengok pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"What`s up, Kojurou?" tanyanya.

"Kiriman padi dari utara sudah tiba." Jawab Kojurou. Masamune punmenyarungkan pedangnya. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana.." Katanya, ia pun mengikuti Kojurou keluar dimana Itsuki dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Ah, Paman Samurai." Pekik Itsuki saat melihat Masamune dan Kojurou datang, sedangkan temannya hanya melihat Masamune bingung.

"Yo, anak kecil. Lama tidak bertemu ya.." sapanya, ia pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada temannya. "Your Friend?" tanyanya sambil memunjuk temannya.

"Oh, iya. Dia temanku dari luar."jawab Itsuki.

"Jadi… ini yang mananya Dokuganryuu?" gumanya sambil menatap Masamune polos. Sedangkan Masamune terdiam.

"..Hehem, Merry Christmas! " Katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada girang.

"Hn,apa?"

"Artinya 'Selamat Natal'." Jelas Itsuki. "Ditempat asalnya sedangmeryakan Natal, makanya dia senang sekali.." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak senang di saat kau bisa memberikan hadiahyang spesial pada orang yang kau sayangi, dengan caramu sendiri!" Katanya dengan sedikit mengomel.

"Hadiah, huh?" Kata Masamune.

"Iya! Kau bisa memberikan hadiah apa pun, dalam bentuk apa pun dan dengan cara apa pun kepada keluarga, teman, saudara, bahkan rival mu!" Jelasnya.

"Ya~ dan aku sebagai petani akan memberikan hadiah dan juga menuntut satu hadiah yang harus kau penuhi, Tuan samurai." Sela Itsuki. "Hm? Apa itu?".Itsuki pun menepuk salah satu karung padi yang masih ada di atas gerobak.

"Sebagai petani, kami akan memberikan hasil ladang kami untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian, tapi sebagai gantinya…" Ucapan Itsuki terhenti, lalu menunjuk Masamune.

"Kau harus memberikan kedamainan dan kemakmuran pada kami para petanidan menjaga sawah dari kerusakan oleh perang kalian!" Sambung Itsuki. Masamune yang mendengarnya pun tertegun, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Heh, tentu saja. Itu sudah pasti." Katanya lalu mengusap kepala Itsuki. Mereka pun tersenyum bahagia tak terkecuali Kojurou yang berdiri di sisi belakang tuannya.

"Nah, satu hadiah sudah di berikan! Selanjutnya hadiah siapa ya~" Katanya bersemangat.

"Oi, kau bilang boleh memberikan hadiah apa pun?" Tanya Masamune.

"Iiiiyap!"

"Dengan cara apa pun?" Ia mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Bahkan kepada rivalmu.."

"Itu~ benar!" jawabnya semangat. Masamune pun menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kojurou." Panggilnya.

"Iya, Masamune-Sama?"

"Selesaikan ini.. aku mau pergi.." Katanya lalu beranjak pergi. Keduaanak perempuan itu saling memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung, lalu melihat Masamune yang mulai menjauh.

"Anda mau pergi kemana, Masamune-Sama?" Tanya Kojurou.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak masalahkan, jika sekali-kali aku bermain keluar." Jawabnya. Setelah cukup jauh anak perempuan itu pun bergumam "Dokuganryuu, masih pergi bermain.."

"Ah, begitulah –bermain-" Kata Kojurou, yang sesaat mengingat sesuatu. Namun, saat ia melihat kearah tuannya pergi, dia sudah tidakada.

"Hahh! Dia pasti kesana lagi.." Kojurou pun menghela napas.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Tanya Itsuki bingung melihat ekspresi Kojurou.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kojurou dengan tersenyum, meskipunterlihat dipaksakan.

"Um… Karena Dokuganryuu pergi, aku juga akan pergi!" katanya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itsuki. Ia pun berhenti melangkah,lalu berbalik. Ia pun memasang tampang berpikir.

"Um.. Echigo… ah tidak. Bukan-bukan, Shikoku! Kapalku menunggu disana." Jawabnya.

"Hiee~ Jauhnya!"

"Sendirian?" Tanya Kojurou agak khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja seorang anak perempuan berusia sebelas tahun berjalan sendirian dari Oushuu ke Shikoku.

"Tidak apa… aku bisa menjaga diri kok." Jawabnya tersenyum. "Baiklahkalau begitu, sampai jumpa~" lanjutnya lalu melambai pada Itsuki dan Kojurou, lalu pergi.

"..Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Kojurou agak khawatir.

"Tidak apa…" Kojurou pun menoleh pada Itsuki.

"..Jika dia bilang akan baik-baik saja. Maka dia pasti akan baik-baiksaja." Lanjut Itsuki dengan tersenyum melihat temannya pergi, Kojurou hanya teridiam mendengarnya.

**.**

**Toplak! Toplak! Toplak!**

"Heh! Okay here I go!"seru Masamune sambil menuggangi kuda. Ia pun memasang seringainya.

"Tunggu aku, Red Boy!"

Anak perempuan itu menyusuri jalan sambil bersenandung kecil dan terkadang ia pun mengucapkan..

"Merry Christmas merry merryChristmas, haha!" kata itu dengan bahagia.

Sampai ahkirnya.. "Eh? Apa aku salah belok? Ah, tidak pasti lewat sini" gumamnya lalu berbelok ke kanan, belakang sebuah halaman rumah, menurutnya begitu. Ia pun bernyanyi lagi, tapi tanpa di sadarinya di sisi lain rumah ituseorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di teras rumah, mendengarnya.

"Hmh, suara denting lonceng yangmanis.. sangat sesuai dengan tipikalnya…" Gumamnya lalu menyeruput tehnya.

Sementara itu di tepi sebuah sungai seorang wanita rambut pirang, dengan potongan rambutnya yang unik tengah memandangi aliran air sungai yang jernih.

"Tidak biasanya melihat wajahmuseperti itu." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Sarutobi Sasuke! Jangan seenaknya datang secara tiba-tiba!" omelnya dengan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada seorang laki-laki yang ada di seberang sungai itu.

"Hee… kalau wajahmu seperti itu…apa kau berdebat dengan dirimu lagi, Kasuga?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Omel Kasugalagi. "Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?!" Tanyanya sinis.

"Hm? Aku hanyaberjalan-jalan saja. Oh, atau mungkin kita bisa bertukar informasi sebagai sesama ninja." tawar Sasuke, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapat lemparan kunai ke arah wajahnya. Namun, berhasil di tangkap Sasuke dengan menggigitnya.

"Hehehe, tidak perlu semarah itukan.."gurau Sasuke, lalu melemparkan kembali kunai itu pada Kasuga.

"PERMIIISSIII!" Anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba datang dengan suara nyaring sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, bak seorang murid yang ingin bertanya pada gurunya. Kasuga dan Sasuke menengok pada suara yang beberapa meter berasal dari sisi kiri Kasuga.

"Eh, kenapa bisa ada anak kecildisini.." gumam Kasuga bingung.

"Ne.. nona manis.. apa kau tersesat?" Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya lebih mencoba untuk menggoda anak perempuan itu.

"Eh-um..sedikit, aku inginbertanya… apa kalian tau… um..kemana arah Echigo?" Tanyanya polos.

**Gubrak!**

Sasuke dan Kasuga punjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos anak itu, sedangkan anak itu hanya menatap bingung pada keduanya.

"Kau sudah berada diEchigo.."Jawab Kasuga agak maklum, karena melihat kepolosan anak itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya memaksakan tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan anak itu.

"Eh, oh begitu.." ia punberbalik dan hendak berjalan lagi. Namun, ia berbalik lagi kearah mereka.

"Ah, bukah Echigo tapi arah Shikoku! Apa kakak tau kemana arahnya?" tanyanya lagi.

'_Echigo dengan Shikoku..perbedaan katanya sangat jauh..' _batin Sasuke miris.

"…Pergilah terus kearah selatan.. kau akan melihat laut nanti.." jawab Kasuga sambil menunjuk sisibelakang anak itu.

"Baiklah.. terima kasih, Kakak cantik!" katanya lalu berbalik dan mulai bersenandung lagi.

"Berbagi kebahagiaan untuk semuanya. Merry Christmas merry merry christmas…" Kasuga dan Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya, lalu bertukar pandang dan terdiam sesaat.

"Mau berbagi kebahagiaan denganku?"Tanya Sasuke spontan.

**Blar! Blar! Blar!**

Kasuga melemparkan kunainya pada air sungai di depan Sasuke secara kasar dan membuat Sasuke melompat mundur ke atas salah satu batang pohon.

"Huwaaa, seram!"

"Mati saja kau!" Kasuga melemparkan kunainya lagi pada Sasuke , namun berhasil di hindarinya sehingga tertancap di pohon.

"Wah.. dia benar-benar seram kalau sudah mengamuk." Gumam Sasuke sambil berusaha kabur dari Kasuga. Sedangkan Kasuga mendengus kesal pada Sasuke yang sudah pergi.

"Enak saja berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Kenshin-Sama saja. Ah, Kenshin-Samaaa…. Lebih baik aku kembali."

Anak perempuan itu kini telah sampai di Kai. Entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai secepat itu, mungkin ia lari marathon untuk mempersingkat waktunya untuk mencapai Shikoku atau mungkin lagu yang ia senandungkannya sudah membuat otaknya error, sampai-sampai ia tidak sengaja tertabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf!" Kata seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba merah yang tidaksengaja menabraknya.

"Tidak apa, Kakak Merah…" Katanya lalu berjalan lagi, "Karena ini Natal,saat untuk berbagi kebahagiaan! Jadi tidak perlu bertengkar, hahaha!" Lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa di sadarinya laki-laki itu memperhatikannya dari belakang tatapan bingung, sebelum ahkirnya beranjak untuk melangkah pulang.

"Tadaima!" ucapnnya ketika sampai di rumah. Tidak ada siapa pun yangmenyambutnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke teras belakang rumahnya danmendapati seseorang sedang duduk disana.

"Sasuke."

"Ah, Sanada-Danna sudah pulang." Sapa Sasuke yang sedang duduk di teras rumah, kemudian menghela napas. Sanada Yukimura memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang entah mengapa menurutnya terasa… aneh.

"Ne, Sasuke.. kau kenapa bertengkar dengan Kasuga lagi?" pun menghela napas panjang.

"Haahhhh… Kalau yang itu sudah biasa, Danna. Tapi kali ini penyebabnyaberbeda.."

"Hee~ memangnya apa penyebabnya ?" Tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Anak kecil." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"A-anak kecil, bagaimana bisa?" pekik Yukimura.

"…Hah, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan yang menanyakan arah Shikoku. Setelah diberi tau arahnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu pergi… tapi ucapannya saat dia pergi itu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini."jelas Sasuke. sambil menghela napas lagi.

"? Memangnya apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Dia bilang 'Baikan kebahagiaan untuk semuanya'. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu setelah dia mengatakan hal itu.. haaah..." lanjutnya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Apa anak itu berambut hitam sebahu?"

"Ehk? Bagaimana Danna tau?" Sasuke agak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tadi.. " Sasuke hanya menghela napas "lagi" dan kemudian ia berbaring di teras itu.

"Aku benar-benar di buatnya merasa hampa sekarang…" Keeluh Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh dirikan, Sasuke ?" Tanya Yukimura agak khawatir, takut-takut kalau ninjanya itu benar mencoba untuk bunuh diri karena perasaannya yang galau.

"Tentu saja tidak, Danna. Mana mungkin, berlebihan." Jawab -tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sanada-Sama" katanya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu untuk,Tuan." Jawabnya.

"? Siapa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Date Masamune, dari Oushuu."

"Masamune-Dono? Ada urusan apa dia?"

"Saya tidak tau, Tuan." Yukimura pun terdiam sesaat, lalu melihat pada ninjanya yang masih berbaring dengan perasaan galaunya.

"Sasuke, aku akan menemui Masamune-Dono sebentar." Kata Yukimura.

"Yah... terserah Danna saja.." Jawab Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya malas.

"Jangan coba bunuh diri ya, Sasuke ." Katanya lalu pergi.

"Tidak akan, Danna. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan sebentar dan setelahnya tidak akan apa…" Kata Sasuke. Yukimura pun menggeser pintu dan menutupnya lagi.

"..Mungkin."

**.**

**Sraakk!**

"Yo, Sanada." Sapa orang yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Masamune –Dono." Yukimura pun menutup pintunya lalu duduk menghadap Masamune.

"Ada keperluan apa Masamune –Dono kemari? " Tanya Yukimura. Masamune punterdiam sesaat, tidak menjawab.

"Apa Masamune-Dono ingin bertarung lagi denganku?"

Masamune hanya menatap Yukimura datar, sebelum ahkirnya menjawab.

"Untuk hari ini saja aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu.." pun terkejut dan tidak mengerti saat mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Just today."

"Kalau begitu Masamune-Dono kemari untuk keperluan apa?" tanya Yukimura semakin bingung. Masamune beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Yukimura. Iapun berlutut tepat di depannya, mengangkat sedikit dagu Yukimura dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian..

**CUP**

…. Ia mengecup Yukimura tepat di bibirnya.

"Gyaahh! Ma-Masamune-Dono, itu untuk apa?!" Tanya Yukimura panik sambilmemundurkan sedikit tubuhnya menjaga jarak dari Masamune, dan terlihat wajahnyamemerah.

"Hn? Apa aku tidak boleh memberikan kesenangan pada rivalku dengan caralain?" Tanya Masamune.

"Eh, kesenangan? Natal?" Katanya spontan.

"Heh, jadi dia lewat sini ya.." Gumamnya.

"Masamune-Dono tau anak perempuan itu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hm, dia tadi dari Oushuu.." Jelasnya singkat.

"Oh, begitu.."

Yukimura pun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhrinya menatap wajah Masamune yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengannya sedang menatapnya.

"..Ma-Masamune...Dono…" wajahnya memerah lagi saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat.

"Jadi.. apa aku tidak boleh memberikan hadiah padamu.." kata Masamune dengan menatap lembut wajah Yukimura.

"I-itu.."

Yukimura yang merasa gugup hanya mengalihkanwajahnya agar tidak melihat Masamune.

"..Sanada.." tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Yukimura agarmelihatnya, dan perlahan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yukimura. SedangkanYukimura yang wajahnya memerah memilih memejamkan matanya sampai ahkirnya..

"Nghh…" .. mereka berciuman. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai ahkirnya keduanya melepaskannya karena kehabisan napas. Wajah Yukimura sudah semerah saus tomat dibuatnya, sedangkan Masamune menatap wajah Yukimura dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi… bagiamana menurutmu..?" Tawar Masamune. Yukimura mengalihkan wajahnya lagi karena malu.

"Ti-tidak disini..." Jawabnya gugup. Masamune pun tersenyum.

"Hm.. Okay."

**.**

Sementara itu di saat yang sama di Echigo. Kasuga yang sudah kembali kini tengah menyuguhkan teh pada tuannya. "Kebahagiaan ya.."

"Eh, Kenshin-Sama, apa anda.."

"Tidak, aku hanya mendengar suaranya. " Jawab Kenshin seakan sudah tauapa yang ingin Kasuga tanyakan.

"..Jadi, Kasuga... hadiah apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia?" Tanya Kenshin sambil menggenggam tanganKasuga.

"A-ah, itu…. berada di sisi anda sudah membuat saya bahagia...Kenshin-Sama." Jawab Kasuga malu.

"Begitukah.. Syukurlah.." Kenshinpun kemudian menyentuh pipi Kasuga yang merona.

"Ke-Kenshin-Sama…"

"Aku juga bahagia bersamamu, Pedangku yang cantik." Kata Kenshin lembut. Dan Kasuga.. ah, kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang di bayangkannya setiap berhadapan dengan Kenshin.

Kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda berterbangan tertiup angin. Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya saat melihat bunga itu tertiup kearahnya.

"…Wah, bunga sakura, haha." Ia terlihat senang saat melihat pohon-pohon bunga sakura di depannya.

"Eh, tunggu… bunga sakura kan seharusnya tidak mekar bulan ini.." Gumamnya bingung. "Ah, sudahlah.. ini jadi Natal yang indah~ _'Hadiahkan keceriaan Natal `tuk semu a nya.. Merry Christmas merrymerry Christmas'!_" Lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa disadarinya seorang laki-laki memperhatikannya dari atas atap rumah.

"Kii..?" seekor monyet kecil yang ada di pundaknya melihat anak itu lalu beralih pada majikannya yang terdiam.

"Kau tau apa yang ku pikirkan, Yumekichi?" Tanyanya. Monyet kecil ituhanya melihatnya. Ia pun melompat turun dari atap itu, tepat beberapa meter dibelakang anak perempuan itu.

"Hei, kau!"

Anak perempuan itu pun menengok kebelakang dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sesaat ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Iyaa~ Ada apa Hana-Nii?"

"Hana-Nii? Ah! Iya, yang kau nyanyikan itu lagu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Lagu~? Oh itu bukan lagu.. ini adalah ungkapan perasaanku... karena ini adalah hari natal. Hari dimana setiap orang mengungkapkan kebahagiaan dengan memberikan hadiah!" Jawabnya girang. "Aku lupa, aku harus segera ke Shikoku. Dah Hana-Nii~. _'Hadiahkan kebahagiaa nuntuk semuanya…_ _Merry Christmas merry merry Christmas. Special present for you.. '._" Ia pun pergi dengan mulai bernyanyi lagi. Sedangkan laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berpikir, Yumekichi terlihat bingung dengan sikap majikannya.

**.**

Di Asakura, seorang wanita tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan. Tapi, karena berjalan agak terburu-buru, ia pun.. "Ah.."

**Prang!**

… terjatuh. Dan makanan yang dibawanya tumpah semua. "Oichi, ada apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan baju zirah putih model Jepang keluar dari ruangannya saat mendengar suara gaduh. Ia pun terkejut saat melihat wanita itu terjatuh dengan nampan yang berisi makanannya yang berantakan.

"Na-Nagamasa… Sama, Ichi... Ichi... tidak sengaja..." Orang yang bernama Nagamasa pun terdiam dan melihat makanan yang tumpah itu lalu bertanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau lakukan, Ichi?"

"Ah, I-Ichi hanya ingin membawakan makanan kesukaan Nagamasa-Sama. Supaya Nagamasa-Sama merasa senang… tapi… Ichi, tidak sengaja menumpahkannya…Maaf, ini…. Salah Ichi…" Jawabnya agak takut.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya juga." Gumamnya. Oichi pun mengadah menatap Nagamasa bingung, lalu ia menunduk lagi.

"I-Ichi tadi mendengar, seorang anak perempuan menyanyikan lagu… dibaitnya, terdengar 'Bagikan hadiah yang bisa membuat bahagia' … Ichi jadi ingin membuatkan masakan kesukaan Nagamasa-Sama setelah mendengarnya… tapi.. Ichi mengacaukannya…Ma-maaf… ini semua… salah Ichi…" Kata Oichi yang semakin lama terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

"Jangan menagis!" tegas Nagamasa, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu cengeng!" Lanjutnyalagi.

"Ma-maaf…"

Nagamasa terdiam melihat Oichi yang menunduk dan terlihat matanya berkaca ingin menangis.

"Ini.." Oichi pun mengangkat kepalanya melihat Nagamasa yang memalingkan wajahnya. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah tangan kanan Nagamasa memegang bunga Liliy Putih yang di tujukan dihadapannya.

"Anggap saja hadiah dariku.." Katanya lagi dengan tetap memalingkan wajahnya, yang tanpa di ketahui Oichi sedikit merona karena malu. Oichi pun hanyamenuruti perkataan Nagamasa dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Nagamasa.

"..Te-terima.. kasih.." Katanya pelan. Ia pun memandangi bunga itu, dan sesaat kemudian senyuman lembut terlukis di bibirnya lalu mendekap bunga itu. Nagamasa melirik Oichi sesaat sebelum ahkirnya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak pergi, dalam hati Nagamasa merasa senang karena seorang gadis kecil yang dating beberapa waktu lalu yang 'secara tidak sengaja' melewati daerahnya dan membuatnya ingin melihat senyuman istrinya. Oichi yang melihat punggung Nagamasa menjauh hanya terdiam melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

Di atas sebuah gerobak anak perempuan itu duduk dan tetap bersenandung kecil. Sampai ahkirnya gerobak itu berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja, gadis kecil." Kata pemilik gerobak itu. Ia pun melompat turun dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Tidak apa, Oji-San. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai Osaka."Katanya tersenyum. Ia pun pergi dengan bersenandung riang lagi.

"Merry Christmas merry merry christmas, merry christmas merry merry christmas…. Merry christmas merry merry christmas, This is my special present for you….". Orang yang sudah membantunya itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sedangkan di istana Osaka, terlihat lima orang sedang berkumpul disatu ruangan. Salah seorang diantara mereka memiliki perawakkan tubuh yang besar dan dihadapannya adalah seorang prajuritnya yang sedang berlutut memberi laporanpada tuannya.

"….Memangnya apa yang di katakannya?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu saya kurang paham dengan apa yang di katakannya, tuanku. Tapidia seperti mengatakan sesuatu tentang hadiah dan juga natal. Dan beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapannya bilang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah mendengarnya. Saya khawatir kalau dia adalah mata-mata yang dikirim musuh untuk mempengaruhi orang secara tidak langsung, Tuanku." Jelasnya.

"…Itu adalah Natal…" Sela seseorang di belakangnya.

"..Keiji." Orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela terkejut melihat kedatangan Keiji yang tiba-tiba.

"Hai." Sapa Keiji.

"Kau tau tentang dia, Keiji?"

"Tidak juga... tapi aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi.. dia hanya anakkecil biasa. Dan yah, seperti yang di katakannya… jika kau yang mendengarnya sendiri pasti kau juga akan merasakannya, Hideyoshi. Perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyentuh hatimu." Jelas Keiji. Hideyoshi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Keiji itu.

"Kau boleh pergi." Kata Hideyoshi pada prajuritnya itu.

"Baik, Hideyoshi-Sama."

"Apa kau tidak mau memberikan hadiah untuk Nene, Hideyoshi...mungkin dia akan merasa senang." Kata Keiji dengan tersenyum pahit pada Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi pun berbalik memunggungi Keiji.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu untuk memintaku menghentikan ini… kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku, Maeda." Kata Hideyoshi datar. "Aku tau.."

"..Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja…" Kata Keiji yang terdengar sedih. Hideyoshi berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, Hideyoshi! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Keiji. Hideyoshi pun berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu, namun masih memunggungi Keiji.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika kau tidak punya kepentingan lain disini sebaiknyakau pergi, Keiji." Katanya lalu pergi. Keiji yang melihat kepergian Hideyoshi pun hanya menghela napas pelan dan terlihat sedih.

"Ne~ Keiji… memangnya apa yang dikatakan anak kecil itu?" Tanya seoranglaki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian serba berwarna kuning penasaran.

"..Ah, dia bilang 'Hadiahkan kebahagiaan untuk semuanya, karena ini adalah hari Natal'." Jawabnya.

"Wah-wah… kedengarannya menyenangkan… bukankah begitu, Mitsunari."Katanya sambil menyenggol sedikit orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawab Mitsunari datar.

"Oh, ayolah Mitsunari... untuk sehari saja. Apa kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang sedikit." Katanya lagi, yang sebenarnya terdengar antara merengek dan mengejek pada Mitsunari sekaligus. Mitsunari pun menghela napas berat mendengarnya.

"Hahhh… kau benar-benar merepotkan, Ieyasu."

Sesaat ia pun terdiam,kemudian melihat pada Ieyasu yang sedang menatapnya dengan memelas. Mitsunari pun mendecih melihatnya.

"…Hanya hari ini saja.." Ucapnya pasrah. Ieyasu yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum lebar, ia pun merangkul Mistunari karena saking senangnya.

"Gah! Tidak perlu seperti ini juga bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" kata Mitsunari sambil meronta berusaha melepas rangkulan Ieyasu.

"Hahaha.. harusnya begitu sejak tadi."

Keiji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, sebelum ahkirnya ia mengingat tujuannya datang.

"Um.. Hanbei, bisa bicara sebentar.." Pinta Keiji. Hanbei yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat jendela bepikir sesaat. "..Hn, Baiklah." Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mitsunari dan Ieyasu yang um….Mungkin bisa dikatakan sedang berenda gurau, meskipun kelihatannnya tidak bagi Mitunari.

"OI oi! Lepaskan aku, Ieyasu! Tidak perlu seperti ini juga kan! Ugh!" Mitsunari pun berhasil melepaskan rangkulan Ieyasu secara paksa, kemudian menatap Ieyasu dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ieyasu yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Mitsunari dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Hahh, kau seharusnya tidak perlu seja-"

**CUP**

" –uh, heh?" Mitsunari megedipkan matanya dua kali berusaha memcerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, karena ia baru saja merasa.

"Hehehe.." Ieyasu tertawa cengengesan setelah ia mencium pipi Mitunari.

"Itu hadiah dariku.. ungkapan perasaanku… aku menyukaimu, Mitsunari." Katanyalagi. Mitsunari yang sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, seketikaekspresinya berubah. Ia pun menundukan wajahnnya.

"Ie..yasu.." Suara Mistunari terdengar parau, Mitsunari mengangkat nodachinya dan mulai melepasnya perlahan dari sarungnnya. Ieyasu yang menangkap sinyal bahanya, sudah bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"MATI KAU!"

"Huwaa!" Mitsunari pun mengejar Ieyasu dengan menodongkan nodachinya pada Ieyasu, wajahnya terlihat merah padamkarena malu dan juga marah. Dan ahkirnya terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran di antara mereka, sedangkan Ieyasu hanya tertawa sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari Mitsunari.

**.**

Sementara itu Keiji dan Hanbei kini terlihat sedang berdua di halaman samping istana.

"Baiklah, ada apa?" Tanya Hanbei memulai pembicaraan. Keiji pun terdiam dan terlihat ragu, ia mengusap tengkuknya, mulai terlihat gugup.

"Ini." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bunga anggrek pada Hanbei. Hanbei yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan bingung.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin memberikannya kepada mu…" Hanbei kemudian mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Keiji.

"Warnanya sama seperti dirimu kan." Katanya lagi agak malu. Baru saja Hanbei ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, pengelihatannya melihat sisi kanan Keiji, menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bersembunyi dibalik sudut dinding istana.

"..Kalian berdua yang ada di sana!" kata Hanbei tegas. "Ehk?!" Keiji yang terkejut melihat ke belakangnya dan mendapati dua orang prajurit ada disana, mulai mendekati mereka dengan agak takut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hanbei pada kedua orang itu. Mereka pun terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Kalian menguping pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Hanbei lagi yang terdengar sinis.

"Ma-maaf Hanbei-Sama.. kami tidak bermaksud– "

"Kalian berdua di hukum. " Potong Hanbei, yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kalian berdua harus membersihkan kandang kuda, dan harus mencuci semua piring selama satu minggu penuh!"

"Ta –tapi, Hanbei –Sama… kami tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Oh... atau kalian ingin hukumannya di tambah." Sambung Hanbei yang terdengar mengancam. Wajah kedua prajurit itu seketika berubah pucat pasi.

"Ti-tidak, Hanbei-Sama." Jawab mereka ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Lakukan segera!" omel Hanbei, mereka berdua pun lari tunggang langgang menjauhi Hanbei dan Keiji.

'_Ternyata kalau dia marah seramjuga…'_ Batin Keiji.

Setelah kedua prajurit itu pergi, Keiji pun memutuskan untuk pergi -takut kalau Hanbei akan marah lagi karena momen romantisnya yang tadi tergganggu.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi… sampai jumpa." Kata Keiji kemudian melambai pada Hanbei dan pergi. Hanbei pun hanya terdiam tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

**GARTAK! BAK! DUAK!**

Hanbei menengok ke belakang melihat beberapa tong kayu terlempar dan terjatuh dengan tidak apiknya, lalu melihat Ieyasu tengah berlari dan disusul kemudian Mitsunari di belakangnya.

"KEMBALI KAU, IEYASU!" teriak Mitsunari yang mengejar Ieyasu sambil menodongkan nodachinya.

"Oi oi! Mitsunari, tidak perlu semarah itu kan… ini kan hari Natal." Kata Ieyasu di selanya berlari.

"Tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Omelnya lagi.

"Hanbei-sama! Tolong aku!" Teriak Ieyasu saat melihat Hanbei yang mematung di sana. Bukannya bersembunyi di punggung Hanbei meminta perlindungan,Ieyasu malah berlari melewati Hanbei dan memilih berbelok memutari istana.

"Kembali kau, Ieyasu! Jangan seenaknya mengungkapkan perasaanmu setelah kau melakukan 'itu'!" teriak Mitsunari yang tetap mengejar Ieyasu dan melewati Hanbei begitu saja. Hanbei yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil.

"Heh, Natal ya... aku mengerti sekarang." Gumamnya, sambil melihat anggrek di tangannya.

**Brusshhh! Brushh!**

"Huh?"Anak perempuan itu kini tengah menyusuri hutan sampai ahkirnya ia terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

**Brusshhh! Brusshh!**

"Suara itu kan.."

**Brushhh! Brushhh! Brushhhhhh!**

Anak permpuan itu tersenyum lebar setelah yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Segera, ia berlaridan kemudian ia mendapati pasir pantai dan juga laut yang luas.

"Laut! Hahaha!" Katanya girang. Ia pun berlari sampai di tepi pantai, lalu menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Eh? Kapalnya dimana?" Gumannya bingung. Ia melihat kesekitarnya namun tidak mendapati satu kapal pun yang sedang berlabuh di sana.

"Nggg…. Apa mereka belum datang? Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sini saja." Katanya dan kemudian duduk bersimpuh diatas pasir pantai begitu saja. Ia pun mulai bersenandung dengan menggumamkannya, sampai ia mendengar sesuatu.

**Cring! Cringg!**

Anak perempuan itu menengok ke sisi kanannya dimana ia melihat seoranglaki-laki yang memikul jangkar besar di lengan kanannya sedangkan di bahu kirinya seekor burung kakaktua tengah bertengger disana. Mengenakan jaket ungu tapi, tidak dikenakannya hanya sekedar gantungkan pada kedua lengannya saja.

"Paman Bajak Laut!" Kata anak kecil itu dengan asal celetuk sambil menunjuk orang itu. Sedangkan orang itu hanya melihatnya bingung.

"He..? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, gadis kecil?" Tanya orang itu.

"Un? Aku menunggu kapal yang akan menjemputku." Jawabnya. Pria itu terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggerakkan bahu kirinya sedikit dan burung kakaktua itu terbang. Ia pun memperhatikan arah terbang burung itu sebelum ahkirnyabicara.

"Kapalmu tidak akan berlabuh di sini." Katanya.

"Eh… lalu, kapalnya akan kearah mana jika bukan kearah sini?" Tanya anak itu.

"Tidak jauh dari sini…" Ia pun beralih menunjuk sisi belakangnya "Akurasa kapalmu akan berlabuh disana….tidak jauh dari sini ada pantai dengan arus laut yang tenang. Mengingat jika tempat ini agak berbahaya jika digunakan untuk berlabuh…" Jelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa tempat ini berbahaya?" Tannyanya lagi.

"Itu karena, ini adalah wilayahku dengan 'dia' bertarung." Jawabnya, yang terdengar agak rancu bagi anak perempuan itu.

"…Lebih baik kau kesana saja, bisa-bisa kau di tinggal oleh kapalmu."Sambungnya. Anak perempuan itu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang agak kotor karena pasir pantai.

"Baiklah! Terma kasih, Paman Bajak Laut!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu…" Pintanya.

"Oh.. baiklah. Terima kasih, Aniki!" ralatnya lalu berlari kearah yangditujunya. Orang itu pun terkekeh dan kemudian ia melangkah lagi.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku kesana. Siapa tau dia menyerang kapal anakitu…Eh,Aniki? Bagaimana bisa– " ia pun menengok kebelakang…..

"Sudah tidak ada… cepatnya…" ..Dan mendapati anak itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

Sementara itu di sebuah istana yang ada di tepi laut. Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian zirah yang berwana serba hijau dengan helm yang bentuknya unik atau mungkin terkesan lebih kearah aneh terlihat sedang berdiri dibalkonnya. Ia pun melepaskan helm itu dan meletakkannya pada sebuah meja kecil disana. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin laut yang …

"Mouriiiii!" sebuah suara yang menjengkelkan mengganggunya. Orangyang di panggil Mouri itu melihat kearah laut dimana orang yang menurutnya paling menyebalkan datang dengan 'mengendarai' jangkarnya. Orang itu melompatdan mendarat tepat di balkon istana itu.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bajak laut reyot?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa kau sudah bicara tajam begitu, Mouri."

Mouri hanya diam mengabaikanya,ia pun membuang wajahnya acuh.

"Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk menggangguku atau bernyanyi tidak jelas sebaiknya kau pergi saja, Chousokabe." kata Mouri ketus.

"Maaf saja ya.. aku datang kemari mempunyai tujuan yang jelas dan mana mungkin aku mengganggumu, kurang kerjaan. Dan lagi, untuk apa aku datang kemari hanya untuk bernyanyi tidak jelas, jika aku bisa melakukannya di kapal kusendiri." Jawabnya tak kalah ketus.

"Huh.. siapa yang tau, mungkin kau juga akan mekalukan hal yang sama seperti anak kecil yang datang sebelum ini.."

"He~? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan anak kecil disini?" Tanya Chousokabe.

"Dia bilang, dia menunggu sebuah kapal yang akan menjemputnya, awalnya kupikir dia tidak akan berulah. Tapi ternyata dia terus melantunkan lagu yang tidak jelas tentang hadiah Natal, kebahagiaan, dan merry christmas. Benar-benar cerewet." Kata Mouri menggerutu.

"Kapal? Apa dia anak permpuan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di pantai tadi…. Tunggu, kau tidakmelakukan apa-apa padanya kan?!"

"Hn? Aku hanya melemparnya (Baca: mengembalikannya) agar ia kembali kejalurnya saja." Jawabnya.

"Apa?! Kau bisa membunuhnya jika melemparnya, bodoh!"

"Tapi buktinya dia masih hidupkan…" Jawabnya enteng.

"Kau ini…"

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk hal itu saja, lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku." Kata Mouri lalu berbalik.

"Oi tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara..." kata Chousokabe lalu meraih lengan baju zirah Mouri.

**Plakk!**

Refleks Mouri menampar pipi kiri Chousokabe cukup keras sehingga membuat bekas merah di pipi Chousokabe.

"Ittehh…Mouri." Kata Chousokabe sambil mengusap pipinya yang ditampar.

"Ck, lebih baik kau pergi… moodku sedang buruk sekarang. Dan aku juga tidak ingin bertarung denganmu." Ujarnya lalu pergi.

"Setidaknya kau minta maaf lah… uh, tamparanmu panas juga." Keluhnya. Mouri pun melirik kebelakang dan berhenti berjalan. Ia pun menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik pada Chousokabe. Tangannya pun menggusap pipinya menggantikan tangan Chousokabe.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil mengusap pelan pipi Chousokabe. Chousokabe pun terpaku mendengar perkataan Mouri.

"Sudahkan… sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Kata Mouri lalu berbalik hendakpergi lagi.

"Oi! sudahku bilang, aku belum selesai bicara." Kata Chousokabe sambil menarik tangan kiri Mouri.

"Kau ingin ap-mhphh…!" ucapan Mouri pun terputus ketika bibirnyaterkunci oleh bibir Chousokabe, yang sesaat kemudian dilepasnya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan. Aku belum selesai biaca padamu."

**Plakk! Dung! Duak! Tak!**

Perbuatan Chousokabe yang menciumnya tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak hanya mendapat tamparan keras tapi juga mendapat pukulan dari Mouri.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah minta maaf padamu tadi." Katanya lalu pergi, meninggalkan Chousokabe yang terkapar.

Di sisi lain pantai, anak perempuan itu melihat air laut yang tenang. Namun, tidak mendapati ada kapal di sana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Ia punmenengok dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik di belakangnya.

"Eh? Ano… mencari kapal." Jawabnya.

"Kapal? Aku tidak tau soal itu. Tapi kakek mungkin tau, ayo ikut aku."Ajaknya. Mereka pun berjalan ke tepi pantai dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih yang sengaja diikat sedang duduk menghadap matahari terbenam sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Kakek!" Panggilnya. Orang yang di panggil 'Kakek' itu menengok padanya.

"Oi! Musashi! Kemarilah!" Katanya sambil melambai padanya.

"Nah, orang itu namanya Kakek Shimazu. Ayo!" Ajak Musashi. Mereka pun menghampiri Shimazu.

"Kakek! Sudah ku bilang jangan minum sake!" Omelnya.

"Ini hanya air, bukan sake. Coba saja sendiri." Musashi pun mengambil botol guci kecil yang ada di sebelah Shimazu dan meminumnya.

"Gah! Ini sake!" Omel Musashi lagi. Shimazu hanya tertawa puas melihatnya, lalu menyadari sosok yang ada di belakang Musashi.

"? Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil manis sepertimu disini, nak?" Tanya Shimazu pada anak perempuan itu.

"Eh, aku… mencari kapal yang akan menjemputku." Jawabnya.

"Kapal, hmm…mungkin akan memunggu jika kau mencarinya. Musashi, kenapa kau tidak membuat makan malam di sini." Kata Shimazu.

"Baiklah, kek."

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja disini…" Kata Shimazu pada anak perempuan itu. Sambil menunggu kapalnya dia hanya diam memperhatikan Musashi yang menyiapkan kayu untuk membakar ikan. Shimazu yang melihatnya memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Jadi, kau itu menunggu kapal untuk pergi kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Ng, aku menunggu kapal untuk kembali pulang ke rumah."

"Pulang? Berarti kau bukan berasal dari Jepang ini ya…"

"Hmm… aku berasal dari luar… aku kemari untuk bermain dengan Itsuki-Chan." Jawabnya.

Ia pun mulai bercerita tentangperjalanannya. Mulai dari awal saat ia bermain dengan Itsuki dan kemudian diOushuu, saat Itsuki dan sang Dokuganryuu yang saling bertukar hadiah, bertemu dengan wanita berambut pirang yang menurutnya cantik juga temannya yang berpakaian seperti tentara, melewati jalan jembatan yang besar. Melihat bunga sakura dan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki seekor monyet kecil. Sampai bertemu seorang laki-laki dengan dengan helm zirah hijaunya yang bentuknya panjang yang mengantarnya ke arah tepi pantai dan membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang bajak laut yang menunjukannya arah untuk datang kemari.

"….Seharusnya kapal ku sudah ada di sini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hahaha… mungkin kapalmu terlambat karena ada masalah sehingga tidakbisa membawanya tepat watku." Kata Shimazu.

"Kakak ku bilang kapalnya akan datang sebelum aku sampai di Shikoku, tapi buktinya sampai sekarang belum datang juga." Gerutunya.

"Mungkin karena angin yang sedang tidak bertiup kencang hari ini, sehingga datangnya terlambat." Kata Shimazu memaklumi.

"Aku yakin kakak pasti terlambat karena terlalu asyik membaca buku, dan baru ingat setelah– "

**Krurrrrggg~!**

"Wah, kau sudah lapar rupanya…" kata Shimazu saat mendengar suara perut anak itu.

"Hehehe, karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi melewatkan makan siang tadi." Katanya. Shimazu pun tersenyum sesaat.

"Hei, Musashi bagaimana ikannya?" Tanya Shimazu.

"Nah, ini ada yang sudah." Musashi pun memberikan sebuah ikan bakar yangdi tusuk pada sebilah kayu. "Hati-hati ini masih-"

"GYAHHHH, PANAS!" Pekiknya saat menggigit ikan itu.

"Hahaha! Makanya jangan terburu-buru." Kata Shimazu. Anak perempuan itu mengusap bibirnya yang terasa panas.

"…baru saja inginku katakan."

Merasa ada yang datang Shimazu pun menengok ke belakangnya tepat kearah laut ia mendapati sebuah kapal yang berlayar mendekat.

"Ada kapal.." Gumamnya. "Eh?" anak itu pun menengok ke belakangnya danmelihat kapal itu.

"Apa itu kapal mu?" Tanya Shimazu, ia pun menancapkan ikan itu, berlarikecil tepat di tepi pantai kemudian kedua tangannya dibulatkan dan diletakkannya tepat di depan kedua matanya seakan membentuk teropong. Kemudian melihat baik-baik kapal itu.

"Ah, iya… itu kapalku! Hei! Sebelah sini!" Teriaknya sambil melambai pada kapal itu. Beberapa menit kemudian kapal itu berlabuh di arah mereka. Diturunkannya papan kayu yang di gunakan sebagai tangga untuk turun dari kapalitu. Dan kemudian seorang wanita turun menghampiri mereka. Anak perempuan itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Kakakkk…!" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Kakak, kenapa kakak lama sekali?" Katanya agak mengerutu.

"Hehem… maaf kakak tadi keasyikan dengan buku." Jawabnya.

"Tuh kan, kakak begitu lagi… menyebalkan." Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey.. jangan marah donk… kakak sudah menjemputmu kan.."

"Tapi kakak membuatku menunggu lama!" keluhnya.

"Maaf, maaf… lain kali tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan kakak, kecuali kakak membuatkan aku kue manis 'setiap waktu'." Ancamnya.

"Hee… tapi nanti kau bisa sakit gigi."

"Hmph! Kalau begitu…. aku minta hadiah Natalku di tambah."

"? Memang kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Anak itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat, ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dengan agak membungkuk mensejajarkan posisinya. Dan kemudian….

"Huwaa! Apa yang kau lakukan.." ia terkejut saat adiknya itu tiba-tiba melompat ke punggungnya.

"Hehe, gendong aku sampai di rumah."

"Tapi kau kan sudah besar." Keluhnya.

"Kakak kan kuat, pasti bisa menggendongku sampai dirumah." Katanya tanpa mempedulikan keluhan kakaknya. Wanita itu pun beralih pada Shimazu dan Musashi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, jika adikku sudah merepotkan kalian." Katanya dengan membungkuk.

"Hahaha, tidak apa… dia tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Jawab Shimazu.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau menjaga adikku yang nakal ini."

"Tidak apa… dia itu anak yang terlalu bersemangat." Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menggoyangkan pelan tubuh adiknya.

"Nah, adikku… sekarang ucapkan terima kasih pada Ouji-San dan juga Onii-San ini."

"…" tidak ada jawaban darinya. Musashi menengok pada anak kecil itu sebentar.

"Dia tertidur…" Kata Musashi. "Eh?" Ia pun menengok pada sisi kanannya dimana terlihat kepala adiknya bersandar tertidur.

"Hahaha, berjalan dari Oushuu sampai kemari pasti menguras tenaganya."Kata Shimazu.

"A-apa?! Hahh… salahku. Tapi terima kasih karena telah memberi taukannya padaku, kakek." Shimazu pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

Shimazu dan Musashi melambaikan tangan pada kapal yang mulai berlayar menjauh itu, begitu pula wanita itu meski pun masih menggendong adiknya yangtertidur pulas di punggungnya.

"Hadiah Natal ya… yang paling menyenangkan itu saat kau bisa melihat orang lain tersenyum bahagia… benarkan, adik kecilku" Gumamnya dengan tersenyum melihat adiknya yang terdidur. Dari dalam kapal keluarlah seorang laki-laki yang merupakan Butlernya menghampirinya.

"Nona, sebaiknya anda membaringkan adik anda." Pintanya.

"Hm, baiklah." Ia pun masuk kedalam kapal untuk membaringkan adiknya dikamar.

Dan cerita ini pun berahkir bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar gerbang dengan langkah malas. Langkahnya pun terhenti ketika mendengar deru langkah kuda yang mendekat padanya. "Sarutobi.." Orang itu pun turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Katakura-Sama? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa Masamune-Sama datang kemari…?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ah, iya.. Dokuganryuu sedang bersama Danna, mungkin sedang bertarung." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak mengawasi mereka?" Kata Kojurou agak panik. Sasuke hanya diam saja kemudian menghela napas.

"Hah..Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Katanya lalu berbalik kembali masuk yang diikuti Kojurou dibelakangnya. Selama berjalan keduanya pun terdiam, tetapi sesekali Kojurou melirik Sasuke yang terkadang menghela napas dan entah mengapa menurutnya wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Kau tidak apa, Sarutobi?" Tanya Kojurou. Sontak Sasuke terkejutmendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ah! Itu… tidak, tidak apa-apa.." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Kojurou tau senyum itu dipaksakannya.

Mereka berdua pun berbelok pada sebuah halaman. Namun yang membuat mereka heran, tidak ada siapa pun disana baik itu Masamune atau pun Yukimura.

"Mereka tidak ada disini…" Gumam Sasuke.

"Aku juga tau itu!" Kata Kojurou agak geram. "Kalau begitu mereka adad imana?" Tanya Kojurou.

"Coba periksa ruang tamu." Kata Sasuke menyarankan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keruang tamu, dan…

**SRAKK!**

Mereka juga tidak mendapati siapa pun di sana. Sasuke pun menghela napas lagi mengetahuinya. Kojurou semakin gusar mengetahui tuannya tidak ada. Namun yang 'lebih' menggangu pikirannya adalah orang yang ada disampingnya, yang entah mengapa semakin lama terlihat semakin muram. Mereka pun mencoba mencari lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil, baik Yukimura maupun Masamune tidak ada dimana pun. Didekat halaman belakang mereka pun terhenti mencoba berpikir kemungkinan dimana tuan mereka berada.

"Kita sudah mencari di semua tempat, tapi tetap tidak menemukan mereka."Kata Kojurou.

"Hahh….Aku tau…." Sasuke memangku dagunya nampak berpikir. Kojurou hanya diam awalnya menatapnya sayu, memperhatikan Sasuke yang menurutnya semakin kacau ekspresinya. Tatapan Kojurou pun berubah menjadi kosong.

"Sarutobi.."

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan…

**CUP**

Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut karena baru saja Kojurou mencium pipinya.

"Ka-Katakura-Sama…" Ucap Sasuke pelan, membuat Kojurou sadar akan apayang telah di lakukannya.

"Ah, maaf… aku refleks…." Katanya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia punberbalik memunggungi Sasuke. "Anggap saja hadiah Natal dariku." Katanya laluberjalan pergi, tapi ia berhenti sesaat "..Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamusaja." Sambungnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan Kojurou hanya terdiam. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dicium Kojurou sebelumnya. Wajahnya pun merona merasa malu mengingatnya.

**.**

Sedangkan disisi lain,Itsuki yang telah kembali dari Oushuu turun dari gerobak yang di gunakannya untuk membawa padi sebelumnya.

"Itsuki-Chan!" Teriak Ranmaru menghampiri Itsuki.

"Ranmaru-Kun."

"Kau sudah kembali Itsuki-Chan." Kata Ranmaru, kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Dia sudah pulang." Kata Itsuki seakan tau yang dicarinya. Ranmaru yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

"Um, Itsuki-Chan. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"? Apa itu?" Tanya Itsuki penasaran. Ranmaru pun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian memberikannya pada tangan Itsuki, sebuah jepit rambut kecil yang dihiasi dengan bunga kecil yang berwarna putih.

"Selamat Natal, Itsuki-Chan." Kata Ranmaru dengan tersenyum kemudian. Itsuki yang melihatnya pun merasa senang.

"Terima kasih Ranmaru-Kun. Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Itsuki, membuat Ranmaru merasa bingung.

"Tapi kau harus janji siap menerimanya ya Ranmaru-kun…"

"Um… baiklah."

"Baik! Siap." Kata Itsuki sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

"Turunlah!" perintah Itsuki. Sesaat kemudian

**Syuuuuttttt… DUM!**

Sebuah boneka salju yang ukurnannya cukup besar pun terjatuh dan mendarat tepat pada Ranmaru.

"Huaa, Itsuki-chan, ini apa?!" Tanya Ranmaru yang tertimpa boneka salju,sehingga kini ia terlihat seperti sedang menggunakan kostum boneka salju.

"Boneka salju. Seukuran dengan Ranmaru-kun kan?" Jawab Itsuki merasa tak bersalah. Sesaat ia pun melihat Ranmaru yang hanya terlihat bagian wajahnya saja.

"Pffhhp hahahahaha!" Itsuki pun tertwa lepas melihatnya. Ranmaru yang merihat Itsuki tertawa awalnya terilihat bingung. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia juga ikut tertawa lepas besama Itsuki.

The end

**A/N: First fic in SB. Aku buat ini untukmeryakan hari natal, meskipun aku tau ini udah lewat beberapa hari(gakadamaksudbuatRasisatausemacamyaloh) aku buat fic ini karena setiap tahunpas natal pasti terngiang-ngiang sama kata-kata "**_**Merry Christmas merry merry Christmas**_**" ini terus, yang entah darimana muncul begitu aja. Dan kebetulan pas Natal dapet ide ini, dari pada gedeg/kesel gara-gara kata itu terngiang terus, jadi aku coba buat jadi FF ajadan Foila~ jadilah fic aneh ini hahahahaha#ketawanista. Awalnya aku pikir bakal bisa selesai dalam waktu satu malam. Eh… gak taunya malah ngaret sampai empat hari ditambah begadang dua hari gara-gara Insomnia kambuh dan baru bisa tidur sekitar jam setengah empatan, itupun juga bangun lagi jam empat gara-gara alarm harian, untungnya aja lagi liburan.#Kok,jadi curhat. Uh, ok aku tau fic ini masih banyak kurangnya tapi yang buat aku wow sama fic ini ; aku baru pertama kali ngetik sebanyak dua puluh lima halaman dengan total 6k+ words di tambah lagi aku buat ini dengan total tidur kurang dari delapan jam dalam selang waktu dua hari dan aku masih kuat aja#ckckck… Well, mungkin ini aja dulu kesan-kesanku untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku minta bimbingan author senior yang ada disini *Bow*.**


End file.
